The present invention relates to an improved mounting means for a length measuring instrument of the type including a carrier which defines first and second ends, a measuring scale mounted to the carrier to extend along a measuring direction, a scanning unit positioned to scan the scale, and means for mounting the first and second ends of the carrier to a first object, the position of which is to be measured.
West German DE OS No. 28 53 771 discloses a length measuring instrument which includes a scale mounted to a carrier. This carrier is connected at one end directly to a machine component by means of a first fastening element. The other end of the carrier is fastened to the machine component by means of a balancing element which provides a translatory degree of freedom to the second end of the carrier. This translatory degree of freedom is oriented in the measuring direction, along the length of the carrier. As shown in FIG. 3 of this patent, the balancing element is made up of a tongue which is pivotable to a limited extent about an axis perpendicular to the measuring direction, but which is resistant to motion transverse to the measuring direction.